


Far From Over

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Magnificent Shorts #4 (Neon RainBow Press, 2010)A Missing Scene from Sins of the Past





	Far From Over

Vin and Chris leaned on opposite sides of the support post in front of the jail and watched as the stagecoach rolled into town. The conveyance came to a halt in front of the telegraph office two buildings down. 

Chris straightened as Judge Travis step from the coach. "Vin, why don’t you go check the perimeter of town?"

"Nah, wanna be close in case the Judge has no choice but to order my arrest. I won't be in sight, but close enough to hear. Don’t want you or any of the fella’s put in a position of havin' to lock me up," Vin said sadly as he met his friend's gaze. Then with a nod, Vin turned and disappeared into the alley.

"Chris," Judge Travis welcomed Larabee as he approached.  "Mary wired asking that I come as quickly as possible. She said something about a situation. What's wrong?"

"It has to do with the prisoners we have locked up in the jail, but before you go in there, well there’s something you need to know. Why don’t we go to the church so we can have some privacy?  I’m sure Josiah will have a bottle that he’ll happily share with us, just to help get rid of the dust from your ride."

Travis noted the seriousness in Chris's stance and nodded, "All right."

As the two men strode toward the church four of the other regulators joined in step, one by one.

Once in the building Travis asked, "Aren’t you a few short?"

"JD’s at the jail watching the prisoners," Josiah answered as he opened a bottle and passed out glasses.

"And Vin?"

"Part of the situation I’m going to explain," Chris stated with an edge to his voice.

Letting out a tired breath Travis sank onto a pew, his words taking the men by surprise. "Would this have anything to do with the bounty on his head?"

"Now, Judge," Buck began, only to stop as the judge lifted up a hand.

"I've seem my fair share of wanted posters.  I saw Vin's shortly after I hired you seven to watch this town. Not saying it didn't give me a start, but then I remembered how quick the man was to help when it came to the James situation.  He offered to stay on and help a floundering town get back on its feet.  Not the actions of a murderer.  So I did some checking around and found out the case against Tanner has a few holes you could ride a horse through.  Nothing I could prove though, so if you boys have more information I'm all ears."

“Few days ago a man named Yates came into town claiming to be a Federal Marshall. He arrested Vin and said he was taking him back to Tascosa, but ends up he was working for a piece of scum named Eli Joe.”

“I know that name,” Travis interrupted Chris story, “isn’t he wanted in Texas for the murder of two families?  Ruthless man, what he did to those people was…”

“The same Eli Joe who Vin says killed Jess Kincaid and then framed him for the murder,” Chris informed, pulling Travis back to the present.

“So you have this Eli Joe in custody?”  Judge Travis asked with excitement.

Chris quickly filled Travis in on the events of the last few days, ending with the demise of Eli Joe.

“Damn,” Travis muttered. “I was hoping to ask the man a few questions, but it would seem that in some ways justice was served.”

“Might I ask what knowledge you wished to gain from such a reprobate?” Ezra queried.

“Jess Kincaid’s death.  It would appear that someone else in Tascosa benefited from the man’s demise, or so my source insists. I think that Eli Joe was paid to murder Kincaid and pinning that murder on Vin was just an added benefit,” Travis suggested.

“You was hopin’ to find out who hired Ely Joe.”  Vin stepped out from a shadowed corner of the church, having slipped in unnoticed during their discussion.  “Now it’s just another dead end.”

“Perhaps,” the judge agreed, “or maybe this Yates or one of the others you’re holding in the jail has information that might prove useful.” 

“And if they don’t?” Vin asked, realizing yet again what an uphill battle he was fighting.

“We’ll find a way,” Chris insured his friend.

What aren’t you telling us, Judge?” Ezra asked, reading a slight hesitation in the man’s eyes.

Travis looked at the men before him.  Even missing their youngest they were a formidable group. “Well, don’t want to get your hopes up, but rumor has it that there was a witness to the Kincaid murder.”

“Praise be,” Josiah’s voice broke the stunned silence, “the Lord works in mysterious ways.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Buck asked as the men moved toward the door. “Figure JD is about to bust with curiosity over at the jail by now, and we got prisoners to question.”

Vin watched the men’s retreating backs as they headed for the jail.  The battle to clear his name was far from over but now for the first time in his struggles he realized it was a battle he did not have to fight alone. With their help the name of Tanner would one day be cleared, and until that day arrived, here in Four Corners he had found a safe haven and for now that was enough.  

 


End file.
